merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/Some tips and tricks for editors!
Welcome! I don't know how many of these or how often I'll be making them, but, well, here you go! Backing up posts Before publishing ANYTHING on this Wiki- especially long blog posts, new pages, large page edits, large message wall posts or forum posts you should ALWAYS back it up. How to back up (Simultaneously) Press CTRL + A on your keyboard to select all that you've entered (ensure cursor is in the text field) then press CTRL+ C to copy it all. You can rely on your computer clipboard for a quick store, or you can use any text editing to hold multiple copies. These include (for PC), Microsoft Office, Notepad, Wordpad (Windows 7 computers should have this included, just do a search, you may not know you have it!) For Mac, there's Notes (on version 10.9), TextEdit and Pages (Pages is bought separately). Once you've selected and copied you need to paste. The shortcut for pasting is CTRL+ C. On a Mac, "Command" key functions as "control". *For edits with rich HTML content, such as photos, videos, galleries, different text fonts and so on (so not just text) , you should back up in ''source ''mode. Newbies may be confused by source, but do not fret! Once you enter source mode you can easily switch back to the more user friendly "Visual" editor where things look more like they'll turn out, by clicking the "Visual" tab again. Why There is always a risk of losing your hard work if you fail to back it up! *Your own Internet connection Wikia is not as smart as we'd like it to be. It will most likely not recover your work if your Internet fails while you're typing. Often you may not notice your Wi-fi is down while you're typing articles. It can be time consuming and so engaging you may not notice if the world is burning around you! *Wikia's own servers Wikia fails sometimes. It just does. So always back it up. Better safe than sorry, and it only takes an extra few seconds off your life. *Colliding edits What happens if two people edit a page at the same time, and one person submits the edit before you do? It can be a bit messy. So be sure to back it up for that reason, as well. Also don't try to overwrite the other person's hard work, implement their work into your own edit and then submit it with both of your edits combined. *Your Internet browser If it's a really big edit, like a new page, you might want to back up as you go along, say, every few hundred characters. Sometimes browsers can crash- even Chrome! (I've had this problem) While Chrome offers to back up the pages you had open it will not back up what you've entered into the page form. Extensions for backing text up Do a search for "Lazarus"- it is automatic text form recovery, and from what I last heard it was available for Firefox and Chrome. You will not regret installing this quick add-on for your browser. Creating sub-pages A sub page is a page which contains an automatic link at the top of it which leads you back to a linked page. For instance see the memes page here. It is linked back to Fan Art, as a meme is fan art. You may want to create a new page, for a page like this, or in your own profile (sub-pages for your profile e.g. you may want a gallery on a separate page so it doesn't all have to load up on your main profile). To do this: *Create a new page *Enter the name of the original page your page will link from i.e. "Fan Art" *Forward slash, then enter the name of the sub-page. So for this example I showed you, "Fan_Art/Memes" *Now the "Memes" sub-page will be linked with Fan Art! Together forever! Only use this if relevant. Check out my profile for my tips. Thanks for reading! There's nothing worse than this happening! Category:Blog posts